


Owari No Seraph - Code NEB

by Stestylius



Category: Owar i no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: But most of them are made out, F/M, Multi, Some event from the manga and the anime are related, This story is oc/canon related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stestylius/pseuds/Stestylius
Summary: In order to recreate and reviving a loved one, a vampire called Wieder decides to kidnap children. Prior the end to the world, Wieder took care of experimenting on the young ones with the special blood characteristic Blood O. His goal; creating a mortal being with endless blood donation. After his mostly completed escaped back to the human world, Nakia, the Never Ending Blood project, seeks her way to find him back to stop his experiments. Even if it is the coast to fight along the humans current enemy; the vampires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time officially for me posting a fanfiction on the net.  
> Bare with me that my english isn't fluent, I'm French native. So, many grammar errors may apply here and there.  
> I have beta readers who helped a lot.  
> So thank you for reading!  
> Constructive comments would help for the future, thank you again!

Owari no Seraph – Never Ending Blood

Chapter 0 – The vampire's exile.

_**Sanguiem, 1000 years before the apocalypse.** _

“The verdict is clear as water.” A strong voice had spoken through the auditorium. “This man betrayed our trust and never respected the rules we settled since we were here, us, progenitors.”

The speaker looked over the jury and the rest of the crowd in the auditorium, sitting a bit scattered around the place, listening carefully to their voice. The petite form of the speaker was really serious about the current treat. She walked down the stairs and arrived on the stage where the guilty man was standing, chained behind his back, and heavily beaten down. Even though vampires were known for their healing capabilities, this one didn't seem to prove any progress of regeneration. The pinkette watched his eyes meeting hers, he was poorly laughing at his own state, it ticked her off.

“Wieder Belto Eusford.” The pink haired girl said with a hint of venom in her voice. “You are guilty of betrayal towards this community, but only here, but also the progenitor council. You went across your limits. You have stolen the goods of other nobles and also the precious food we need to survive. Only to do that stupid experiment project of yours to revive a mortal back from the dead. You have no rights to do so.”

“What do you think you will do Krul Tepes?” He smiled back with a taunt intended. “Will you kill me in front of all those nobles or simply it will taint your reputation as a 3rd progenitor?”

The female supposedly called Krul narrowed her eyes on the moment of the taunt. She saw him grin at the moment, like if he touched a soft spot. She didn't have the time to do a thing that only someone else did it instead of her. A rough and agitated kick was thrown violently at him. On the moment it reached his face, he heavily crashed in the wall at the end of the stage where they were standing.

“Dare to insult my sister once again...” A male voice spoke, “...you will pay with your life.”

“Asura, you didn't have to do that,” Krul said with a sigh. “It is my judgment and not yours to say if he has to.”

“Why are you stopping yourself to?” Asura looked at the pinkette, while he brushed off his long mane behind his shoulder. He gave another look at the man in the crater he created from his crash. He was regaining himself. Krul also looked in the same direction and walked up to him.

“...what a nasty big brother you have there Krul...”

“Silence fool. I have decided of your faith.” Krul took him by the color and really close to her face to she could make feel her cold breath on his pale skin. “Wieder Belto Eusford. You will be exiled to North department of Japan. There, you won't be allowed to be in contact with any of us.”

“Are you kidding Krul?! You could at least kill him!? He is nothing to the progenitor council!” Asura snapped at his own sister when she let go of him. She turned towards him. Her rubies met his in sort of phase and down back at the prisoner.

She ordered his depart instantly. Four nobles took the vampire by the arms and quickly pulled him outside the judgment room. Every member present booed the exiled. Wieder looked at the smalling form of the Queen of Japan in front of himself. He grinned evilly looking at her brother, though his smile faded as his eyes met his brothers and servants. Crowley looked at him with a disappointed look. Chess was waving with a smirk across her soft lips. Horn, on the other hand, had crossed her arms across her chest, seem disinterested by his own exile.

The gates slowly closed by seeing the retreating figures of the progenitors, Wieder snapped off his trance calling out for his brother, Crowley stopped and turned, but resumed his march.

A black veil was starting to shadow the vision of the former progenitor, his eyes were slowly closing. The nobles had injected a special remedy to put him to sleep until they got to their destination. He was so much concentrated to his previous target that even his surroundings were numb.

“Krul...Tepes... Your reign....will be....stopped....sooner or later...”

Then total blackness....

 

**December 25th, 2012, prior the Apocalypse.**

A soft beeping... A slow rate...

A light flickers a few flashes. Shadows are covering all the corners of the cold ambient place. In the old ruins of an old temple castle in the North of Japan. Matsumoto Castle. Well hidden in the back of the Japan itself, and now the residence of the Njord vampire group leader and former 20th progenitor, Wieder B. Eusford. It was now used as his base of operation ever since his exile from the vampire territory of the Queen of Japan, Krul Tepes. His primary goal, obtain the immortal blood of a human mortal as an eternal supply.

Right now, in the basement of the old Japanese castle, where he started all over again his researches, his experiments, his groups divisions and also, his vision of his own exiled future and excel against the force of the Progenitor Council itself, he had the perfect place and moment to get the opportunity he desired. Finally.

Wieder's boots were clicking on the wood pavement of the basement. He was heading for the main laboratory research where a few of his group members were taking care of the notes and observations being done. Opening a new door in front of himself, he passed through a corridor where many old fashioned style wooden Edo Era prison were. Many children were trapped there, at least 5-6 children by jail cells. They were looking at the vampire leader with fear written on their face. Starvation, fear, sleep deprived, the children were all sick.

They were rather looking well. Good shape but all chained up by their ankles. They were all hugging each other, trying to get their moral up, keeping hope to get out of this madness and seeing their parents again. To say the least, every time an experiment went wrong or bad, the child wouldn't return to the cell. It was the politic of the Njord, dispose of the failure on the moment it went wrong.

At the moment that Wieder finally arrived at the end of the corridor, he opened the door and closed it behind his back. He walked to the closest observation table where he noticed an opened door with few young hands on the ground. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and approached a female close to a window. The latter was taking notes on the newest conditions of the kid on the operation place. They were squirming. They weren't taking any advance or any progress on the schedule.

“Nicole.” Wieder's stern voice mildly surprised her, as the said-called woman heard.  
“Yes, Wieder-same.”  
“Any progress or notes available yet?”  
“The new patient is getting the serum pretty well, but it seems his brain cannot unit with it. From the observations noted, they have lost their pulse at least three times before--” She was cut off with his hand to silence her.  
“It's too long.” He said. “I need a child that can provide the right amount of blood for the project.” He slammed his fist on the system table. “I don't want to lose any more guinea pigs!” He exclaimed, with his voice boiling with rage.

His eyes drifted to the opened door that a vampire closed shortly after he did notice the annoyance of the view in front of the leader. They knew. They believed.

“Dispose of the subject.” He ordered. Nicole didn't take any time to push the button and announce the end of the tests. The brunette quickly took her notepad and walked along with the other group members.

“Tomorrow, at the first hour, I want the group number eighteen being tested.” His subordinates didn't refuse and quickly remained quickly aware of his intentions.

“Sir, something has occurred outside.” A Njord member arrived quickly.  
“Speak.”  
“Every human on the earth had been declared dead, my lord. Except for the ones thirteen or younger.”

On the moment Wieder was about to speak, a loud explosion was heard. Many screams were heard from the children cells. The ground was trembling harshly. Wieder looked over his troops and immediately ordered:

“Bring the children in the lowest parts of the castle. NOW.” With a firm 'YES SIR', the vampires quickly opened the cell doors, taking forcingly the children to safety. Many of them were tempting to escape, others were biting their captor off, or even they were put out with a blow to the neck.

Many more explosions were heard again. Wieder quickly reached the top floor of the castle where he saw the smoke and fire going around. The flames dancing in the forests, the road being destroyed. The battlefield smell. He grinned satisfied until he saw a few choppers passing over his head.

“This is the beginning of the End, right, Krul Tepes?” He snarled.

  
“Yuu-chan! Keep an eye on the children!” A blonde called the boy. Heavy footsteps were being heard by the staircase of the orphanage.

Not even a little time ago, everything was fine, but now, after the sudden collapse of the director of the orphanage itself, the panic installed itself in the young ones. The voice being spoken through the microphone earned their attention. It was the end of the world. On the day of the Christmas Eve itself.

The hooded individuals slowly made their ways towards the small pack of kids soon to be transferred in the military cargos. On their move, they were warned to stay together, not moving and staying quiet. Their destination. The Vampire City, Sanguiem, where they will be kept as livestock for the vampires now that adults were dead.

Well, that is if it was true.

The ravenette was looked by the opened curtains of the military vehicle to look at the sky burning with the color of fire, smoke. No stars. No thought about what would happen to them. His green iris is shifted with a new color. A new individual. A small eight years old girl, squeezing her hand after another male.

Back in the old castle, the young child is still thinking about what is going on outside. The rumbling didn't cease. All the children were all gathered in the same back store of the old army of the castle.

All wishing for the best and good luck to get out alive.

For the vampires, though, the children of this exiled forsaken world, they were only livestock.

Owari No Seraph: Code NEB. (SteStylius)  
Original Story (Takaya Kagami)  
Original Characters (SteStylius)

**Chapter 01: Foolish resolve.**


End file.
